


Your sister is drunk, and you are cute

by Aragaki Yukine (camjwl_319)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camjwl_319/pseuds/Aragaki%20Yukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My neighbor’s sister got drunk and barged into my apartment AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your sister is drunk, and you are cute

**Author's Note:**

> Random AU found on tumblr, please do enjoy! Comments and kidos are cery appreciated!

Thump….. Thump

Thump….

Thump...Thump

Thump Thump Thump……  
  
  


Nanase Haruka was awaken with the continuous knocks on his apartment door. He glanced at the clock at his nightstand and the neon light flashed 3:49AM. Grunting, Haruka picked himself off the bed and walked slowly down the corridor and into the living room. He swears to god his blonde roommate Nagisa needs to control his late night clubbing sessions. And remember to bring his keys. The knocking on the door quickens as Haruka was nearing the door.

“I’m coming. Stop knocking on the damn door, Nagisa!” Haruka opens the door, greeted by a punch right on his nose. Only followed by a loud whine from a short female with dark green hair.   
  
“Ren! You are too slow!” Another punch landed on Harukas chest.   
  
“Oi, you’re drunk, can you walk?” Haruka decides to ignore the fact that he has no idea what is going on, but focus on the drunk teenage girl in front of him first. The drunken girl stumbled into the living room, she kicked her shoes off and clumsily tripped on her stockings. Haruka catches the teenager before she slams her way down onto the floor.  
  
“Oi, are you okay?!” Haruka’s sentence is interrupted when the girl coughed and choked, before vomiting down Haruka’s shirt. Haruka flinched at the slimy substance sliding down his chest but he did not to move, patted the females back, soothing her choking breaths while he allowed the girl to unload her stomach.

“Hmm….” Seemingly finished, soft snores were heard from the girl. Haruka sighed. He stripped from his shirt and wiped himself, then got a clean damp cloth to clean the vomit around the girls face. After that was done the boy proceeded to carry the girl onto the sofa, draping a thin blanket on her body before he took a quick shower. 

He threw away the shirt. 

It was around 5 AM when Haruka finished cleaning the floor, he looked towards the girl sleeping peacefully, wiping away his sweat, Haruka finally went and picked up her shoes and her purse. A faint buzzing sound was heard from the inside. 

Haruka pulled out the girls’ phone, an incoming call from ‘Onii-chan’. He pressed the green button and pressed it against his ear. A worried shout pierced into his ears.  
  
  
“Ran Tachibana! Why didn’t you answer your phone and where on earth are you?! It is 5 AM, so you know how worried I was?! Where are you?!”  
  


Haruka hesitated to speak after a series of question is thrown to him, how was he suppose to answer those questions when he doesn't even know what happened in the past hour.

  
“Uh, Hi there…”  
  
  
“What?! Who are you! Why do you have my sisters’ phone?!..... Wait, what have you done to her?!"

 

As expected, another series of roars came blasting out from the phone. Haruka listened to the panicking boy over the line shouting and mumbling in super high speed, resisting the urge to reach over into the phone and clamp his hand over the Onii-chans’ mouth.

  
  
“Can you please calm down and let me explain the situation to you, Onii-chan-san? Your sister is fine.”  
  
  
“You…! Are you telling me the truth?”  
  
  
“I swear to Iwatobi-chan-sama, I am telling the truth.”  
  
  
“Iwatobi-chan-sama? Uh, okay? Anyways go on.”  
  
  
“Around an hour ago, your sister woke me up knocking on my apartment door, I thought it was my roommate coming home. Anyways she kind of barged into the house, vomited on me and passed out.”  
  
  
“Oh my goodness!”  
  
  
“Your sister is sleeping on my sofa right now. She’s all good. ”  
  
  
“Would you mind telling me your address so I can come pick her up? I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience caused! And I am so, so sorry about the vomit!”

  
“Its fine. My roommate vomits on me all the time. My address is XXXOOO building, 5th Floor, Apartment 4588.”

  
“Oh my god! I live in the same building! I am coming now, please open the door, I’ll be quick.”  
  
  


Beep… Beep...

 

Haruka stares at the phone, what did the guy just say? Then he glanced at the sleeping girl. It's a no wonder then… Haruka slowly walked to the front door and opens it just as he was told. At the exact moment, something smashes against his door with a loud crash.

 

“OW!”  
  
  
Haruka sits on the table side as he stares at Onii-chan-san holding the ice bag against his nose, another hand with tissue covered in blood. The man is surprisingly good looking despite his whiney, overly protective motherly conversation he held at the phone. Onii-chan-san is a tall man, guessing he is around the 20s. He also has short messy, olive brown hair and droopy green eyes. Oh those green eyes.   
  
  
Haruka finds himself getting attracted to the mans’ breath taking features, he coughed a little, looking away, his cheeks getting warm.   
  


“…Has the bleeding stopped?”  
  
  
“Y-yes. I am extremely sorry, thank you for taking both my sister and I… we must have caused you and your roommate so much trouble!”  
  
  
“Its alright.” Haruka glanced at the clock, 5:37 AM. He gave out a small yawn. Onii-chan-san finally wiped away the remaining blood spots from his nose before he stood up.  
  
  
“I am so sorry, thank you for your ice pack and about my sister again. I cannot appreciate how much you have done… I was so scared that she would be—— I am so glad she ran into you… After all, it is a dangerous place here in Tokyo…”  
  
  
“…Yeah…” Harukas’ heart warmed at how onii-chan-san is so concerned about his sister, he even felt a bit tearful.  
  
  
“Anyways, I believe we have bothered you long enough, I’ll take her home.” Onii-chan-san has trotted to the sofa and gave the sleeping girl a firm piggyback ride. Haruka opened the front door, slightly disappointed about the fact that they may never meet again.  
  
  
“I really do appreciate what you have done. Please let me repay you somehow, please come find me or something… I live just right to the west of the corridor, apartment 4567, uh under the nameplate of Tachibana.”  
  
  
Haruka’s eyes lit up, his lips formed a small smile. “Sure, I hope your nose is okay, and you sister too. Tachibana-san.” His last name slips out of his tongue so beautifully; Haruka almost falls in love with just his last name.  
  
  
“My nose should be okay, you have been very kind. Please do come by some time. I'll treat you lunch or something!” Tachibana-san beamed a smile at Haruka.  
  


"And I promise there won't be a next time with my drunk sister." Haruka and Tachibana-san both shared a lovely moment chuckling, it wasn't long before He bidded a good night and carried his sister back to their apartment. Harukas' eyes lingered on the mans' figure until he has completely disappeared.

 

Haruka slowly closes the front door and drags his tired body back onto his bed. It has been a long and amazing two hours of the night. Haruka closes his eyes and a thought flashed through his mind. He hopes for a next time, not the drunk girl, but instead, drunk Tachibana-san....

 

Haruka slips peacefully back into his dreamlands, he sees that breath taking droopy green eyes....

And his chest tightens.

In a very very pleasant way.


End file.
